Summer Dancing
by sphinxlike
Summary: This is Dirty Dancing - Puckleberry style! AU, hopefully not OOC, please read and review! I promise, it's better than it sounds.


**A/N: Hi, this is my first Puckleberry story. Hope you like it! **

"Daddies, let's go!" Rachel Berry yelled, as she zipped up her final suitcase. (She had three, all cotton candy pink, with a gold star sewn in the corner.) She checked her reflection quickly one more time, grabbed the luggage handles and started pulling her bags down the stairs. "Come on, Daddies, we're going to be late!"

Hiram and Leroy Berry only grinned, already outside waiting at the curb beside the car. They watched in amusement as Rachel struggled with the front door, almost tripped on the porch steps and finally stopped short in front of them, surprised. "Oh, wonderful, you're here already. Let me just get my bags in and –"

"I got it, princess," Hiram cut in, grabbing the handles. "Let's get these bags in before you decide you need another hairband or skirt or god knows what."

Rachel huffed indignantly, but they all knew she had no excuse. They had been scheduled to leave half an hour ago, but Rachel had still been packing. "It's only a week long trip," Leroy muttered under his breath as he slid in behind the wheel.

"I'm sorry Daddies, but a summer vacation house means lots of activities, and you know how I hate to be unprepared. I've read the reviews for this place, and practically everyone says its bursting with dance classes, tennis matches, golf games, everything! And you know, Miss Barbara Streisand was always prepared, for absolutely anything and…" Rachel began excitedly.

Hiram and Leroy exchanged a long-suffering look and sighed. They were in for a long car ride.

* * *

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman groaned as he lugged Mrs Chantilly's (or whatever her name was) bags to her cabin. He had no idea what the godforsaken woman had packed in her two bags of doom, but they were insanely heavy. And he wasn't even the luggage boy to begin with. He glared hatefully at Mike, leaning against a fence nearby snickering at Puck. Damn Asian ninja skills.

The one upside of the whole deal was Mrs Chantilly (if that was her name) was eyeing him hungrily. She didn't look half bad for her age – late thirties was Puck's guess – and she was clearly here alone. He'd sworn off cougars for a while now, but maybe she could break his rule. She sure seemed eager enough, he mused, as she caught his eye and licked her lips suggestively.

"Here we are, Cabin 5," he huffed, as he dropped the two bags on the front porch. "Have a nice stay here, ma'am." He tipped an imaginary hat and was about to walk off when her smooth fingers wrapped around his bicep.

"Thank you so much, Puck," she purred, popping the 'p' in his name. Her red-painted fingernails reached for his chest, as she slid a five dollar note into his breast pocket. "I'll make sure to see you around." She trailed her fingers down his chest, giggled and sashayed into her cabin.

_On second thought, maybe not_, figured Puck. Pretty as the cougar was, she seemed a little too desperate for his taste. And her long, red fingernails seemed more like claws than instruments of pleasure. He shuddered.

He walked back towards the entrance of the summer vacation home, keeping an eye out for ninja Mike. He was so done carrying bags. But as always, Mike was nowhere to be seen. This damn job was already shit. He turned a corner, ready to swear at Mike the second he saw him, and bumped into a midget.

Like really, he legit thought it was a midget for a second. That's how short the girl was. He reeled back, placing his hands on her waist to steady her, and did a double take when he realized the girl was not only incredibly small, but also gorgeous. She had deep chocolate brown eyes, framed by thick lashes, seriously shiny hair and a killer set of legs.

He was happily ogling away, memorizing Sexy Girl's legs, until he looked a little further and saw two men standing slightly behind her on either side. The smaller, white one was smirking in amusement at Puck, but the larger, black one looked none too happy. Immediately, he stepped back, remembering that he had a job here and he kinda wanted to keep it.

"Sorry, ma'am, didn't see where I was going," he said hurriedly, avoiding eye contact because those eyes were highly distracting. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

Sexy Girl smiled the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen, and he was about to literally drag her back to his cabin with him when her dads intervened. "That's perfectly alright, son," the taller one said harshly. "I understand; you're new. Just don't try that again."

His cold tone surprised Puck and by the time he could react, the two men had pushed past him, Sexy Girl in tow and disappeared from sight. Puck grimaced. The one sexy girl in the place, and she had to be one of _those_.

Mike had got him the job here, after having worked two summers here himself, and had warned Puck about _them_ – the rich folk who thought they were so completely above all the staff and treated them like trash. According to Mike, they were scheming, biased and cruel, so Puck had been told to stay away at all costs.

_Whatever. She wasn't that pretty anyway._

* * *

"Leroy!" Hiram admonished once out of sight of the poor luggage boy who had walked into Rachel. "That rudeness wasn't entirely necessary. What's the matter with you?"

Rachel herself looked somewhat dazed. _That boy had been absolutely gorgeous. He looked like a Greek god and a movie star, combined in the most delicious way._ She quickly snapped out of it though and mirrored Hiram's glare at her other father.

"Yes, Daddy, that was really quite rude. I mean, I doubt he intentionally walked into me." _And he was welcome to whenever. _"You acted as if he personally offended you."

Leroy stopped and turned around, his face suddenly serious. "Look, I've worked at one of these places before, and I know his type. They're do-nothing miscreants trying to sleep with all the girls in the place and earn a few bucks along the way. They don't know anything about respect or discipline. I mean, did you see the way he was looking at our princess, Hiram?"

Rachel blushed fiercely. "He wasn't looking at me a certain way," she bit out quickly.

"Well yes, you're right," Hiram agreed, to Rachel's embarrassment. "But that's only in good fun – he didn't seem particularly deviant to me. I think you're generalizing things."

"Perhaps, but I'm not taking any chances. The last time I was at one of these places, one of the guests' daughters got knocked up by a waiter, who then refused to pay for even the abortion. Rachel, you're not to speak to the staff here, do you understand me?"

Rachel looked up, surprised by her father's intensity, but nodded. "Alright, sure, if it makes you feel better," she promised, sighing internally as she thought about those gorgeous hazel eyes.

**A/N: ****I'd love some feedback, cause I'm not quite sure how to write a Puckleberry story. I'm following parts of the Dirty Dancing storyline, so if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. Reviews = love? :) **


End file.
